Come and Slender with me
by Lavozola
Summary: Ein Wald in Polen, vier Studenten und eine dunkle Überraschung. Vier Studenten brechen nach Polen auf um das Geheimnis des Slendermans zu lüften. Dass dieser Ausflug jedoch nicht das Abenteuer wird, das sie sich gewünscht hatten, wird ihnen schon bald klar... Die Umgebung ist eine Mischung, der Areas von "Slender-The Haunt" und "Slender-the eight Pages"
1. Chapter 1

Prolog

Hätten wir gewusst, was uns erwartet wären wir sicher zu Hause geblieben. Oh Gott, ich wünschte wir wären nicht gegangen.  
Wir hatten von diesem Trip alles erwartet, nur nicht, dass unsere Geschichte solch ein schreckliches Ende nehmen könnte.  
Unsere Geschichte. Unser Schicksal. Unser Ende.  
Und wir werden vielleicht nie davon berichten.

Kapitel 1- Einige Tage zuvor

Ich saß an meinem Schreitisch als die anderen ins Zimmer stürzten. Sie waren ganz aufgeregt. Ich konnte sehen wie die Mädchen vor lauter Freude keinen Ton herausbrachten.  
Überrascht hatte ich sie angestarrt.  
Auch sie waren Studenten an der Uni. Die beiden Mädchen studierten ebenso lange wie ich. Die eine wollte Fotografin werden. Die andere hatte Pläne für die Zukunft, die sich ganz um Landschaften drehten.  
Ich studiere Geologie im vierten Semester.  
Den beiden Mädchen folgte ein Mann. Ich kannte ihn vom Sehen, hatte mit ihm jedoch noch nie ein Wort gewechselt.  
Seine Anwesenheit überraschte mich.  
Mit den beiden Mädchen hatte ich in letzter Zeit viele Stunden verbracht. Sie waren beide 20. Genau wie ich. Frisch von der Schule ins Studium gerasselt, hatten wir uns zufällig kennen gelernt.  
Wie ich träumten sie davon ihre Studienzeit nicht nur an Schreibtischen, die Nase in ein Buch vergraben, zu verbringen.  
Diese Gemeinsamkeit hatte uns zusammengeschweißt.  
Viel Zeit hatten wir mit planen verbracht. Wir hatten uns wahnwitzige Pläne ausgedacht. Uns war bewusst gewesen, dass wir sie nie umsetzen würden, doch wir alle hatten insgeheim davon geträumt, eine Forschungsreise zu machen und mit bahnbrechenden Entdeckungen in die Geschichte einzugehen.  
Ein Mythos von dem wir lauthals geschwärmt hatten, war der über den Slenderman. Niemand wusste, wer er war. Es gab keine Augenzeugen, zu mindestens keine lebenden, wenn man den Medien trauen durfte.  
Angeblich lebte er in einem Gebiet in Polen. Dort zu mindestens wurden die meisten Vermissten gemeldet.  
Tina, die Fotografie Studentin war auch begeistert von der Idee, den Slenderman eines Tages zu sichten und ein Bild von ihm zu machen.  
Doch sie war es auch, die an den Tatsachen festhielt.  
„Die meisten dieser verschwundenen Personen sind wahrscheinlich gar nicht wegen dieser Gestalt unauffindbar. Die Idee, es könnte ein Ungeheuer dort geben, macht den Menschen Angst. Es sind bloß Gerüchte.", hatte sie an einem Abend gesagt, als wir wieder einmal davon sprachen dieses Gebiet irgendwann einmal aufzusuchen.  
Doch an diesem fernen Tag kam sie mit den beiden anderen zu mir und hatte Nachrichten:  
In ihrem Kurs hatte sie das Slenderman-Projekt vorgestellt. Es war zwar von den Studenten als Mythos abgestempelt worden, doch hatte es nicht nur bei ihnen, sondern auch bei ihrem Professor Eindruck gemacht.  
Tatsächlich war er von der Begeisterung seiner Studentin so angetan gewesen, dass er das Projekt dem Rektor der Universität vorgestellt und sie ein Fördergeld erhalten hatte.  
Sie durfte sich für die Reise nach Polen ein Team zusammenstellen und hatte sich für Maya und mich entschieden.  
Danach hatte sie das Geheimnis des fremden Mannes gelüftet: Er war ein Student des Medieninformatikkurses und studierte im fünften Semester. Er stellte sich als Lukas Herm vor und schüttelte meine Hand.  
Er war mir sympathisch, doch ich fragte mich, was ein Informatikstudent auf einem Abenteuertrip wollte. Meine Sicht war leider von Vorurteilen besetzt. Obwohl man von 20-jährigen wahrscheinlich etwas mehr Reife erwartet, muss ich leider sagen, dass die Sprüche aus der Schule, und alles was man über die „Freaks" aus Informatik und Mathematik sagt, leider noch ziemlich fest in meinem Kopf saßen.  
Als ich Tinas Erzählung endlich begriffen hatte, und in meinem Gehirn langsam ankam, dass wir fahren würden, war ich sehr aufgeregt. Froh, doch sehr aufgeregt.  
Unser Traum begann Wirklichkeit zu werden.  
In wenigen Tagen sollte die Reise beginnen und so beeilten wir uns mit Packen um keinesfalls etwas zu vergessen.  
Wir freuten uns unbändig auf die Zeit. Beflügelt von der Vorstellung etwas Neues zu entdecken, konnten wir es alle kaum erwarten endlich aufzubrechen.

So. Das erste Kapitel ist geschafft.  
Es ist meine erste Fanfiction. Bitte seid nachsichtig *lieb guck*  
Ich hoffe ihr habt Freude dran! Ich bin noch extrem unsicher, ob mir der Anfang gut gelungen ist.  
Seid nicht traurig, ich weiß, es passiert noch nichts!  
Die nächsten Kapitel werden spannender.  
Gebt nicht auf, ich weiß mein Schreibstil ist sehr anstrengend.  
Falls euch was auffällt: bitte reviewen!  
So und nun nehmt euch einen Keks, erholt euch und dann lest vielleicht noch das nächste Kapitel ;)  
Einen traumhaften Tag noch!


	2. Chapter 2

So. Nach dem langweiligen ersten Kapitel startet nun die Hauptstory.  
Wir machen einen kleinen Zeitsprung und befinden uns nun also einige Tage in der Zukunft. Von jetzt an wird alles im Präsens geschrieben. Falls ich bei der einen oder anderen Zeitform falsch liege: Bitte verzeiht mir! Sagt einfach bescheid. Jetzt aber viel Spaß...  
Das dritte wird dann tatsächlich etwas mehr Inhalt haben ;)

-  
Kapitel 2- Die Reise  
Nach einigen qualvollen Tagen des Wartens sitzen wir nun endlich im Zug. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie viel Strecke wir schon zurückgelegt haben.  
Ich bin müde und vom langen Sitzen tut mir alles weh. Trotzdem glaube ich nicht, dass ich jetzt schlafen könnte.  
Tina sitzt mir gegenüber. Draußen beginnt es zu dämmern. Sie hat den Blick auf die vorbeirauschende Landschaft gerichtet.  
Neben ihr sitzt Maya. Ihr Kopf ruht auf Tinas Schulter und die schwarzen Haare fallen ihr ins Gesicht. Sie scheint eingeschlafen zu sein.  
Lukas hat sich auf den Platz neben mir fallen gelassen. Schon hat er den Blick auf ein Buch gerichtet.  
Ich lese einige Zeilen mit, doch bald langweilt es mich, und ich wende die Augen ab.  
Die Beleuchtung setzt flackernd ein. Bei dem vertrauten Summen schaut Tina vom Fenster auf und blickt mich an.  
Unsere Blicke treffen sich einen Moment, dann wende ich meine Augen ab und schaue auf den Boden.  
Ich bin von mir selber überrascht. Ich habe nie den Blick abgewandt, wenn ein Mädchen mich angeschaut hatte.  
Ich schiebe den Gedanken von mir fort.  
Gefühle waren zwischen mir und Tina nie ein Thema gewesen.  
Außer unserem Wunsch nach Spannung, Forschung und Abenteuer verbindet uns nichts.  
„Es wird die Müdigkeit und die lange Fahrt sein.", beruhige ich mich selber.  
An der Anzeige des Zuges lese ich den Namen der nächsten Station. Die roten Zeichen leuchten mir entgegen. Es ist polnisch. Schon seit einiger Zeit kann ich die Namen nicht mehr deuten.  
Doch diese Zeichen kommen mir bekannt vor.  
Schnell vergleiche ich sie mit dem Zielort meiner Fahrkarte. Dann habe ich Gewissheit.  
In wenigen Minuten werden wir den Bahnhof erreichen.  
„Wir sind gleich da.", verkünde ich meinen Mitreisenden.  
Meine Stimme klingt heiser und ich räuspere mich einige Male um sie wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen.  
Lukas schaut irritiert von seinem Buch auf.  
Er schiebt ein Lesezeichen in das Schriftstück und verstaut es in seinem Rucksack.  
Mein Blick liegt auf Tina, die die maulende Maya weckt. Stöhnend richtet sich diese auf und streicht sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht.  
„Was ist los?", fragt sie gähnend.  
Wir erheben uns und nehmen unser Gepäck.  
„Anscheinend sind wir da.", erklärt Tina ihr.  
Dann steigen wir aus.  
Es ist schon ziemlich dunkel und mit uns verlässt nur eine Hand voll Menschen den Zug, die sich schnell in der Dunkelheit verlieren.  
Dann sind wir allein. Unsicher stehen wir am Bahnhof und mustern die fremde Gegend, bis der Zug sich wieder in Bewegung setzt und die Rücklichter verschwinden.  
„Na dann." , beginnt Tina zögerlich „wo wollten wir doch gleich die erste Nacht zelten?"  
Maya verzieht das Gesicht. „Ich hasse zelten. Hab' ich das schon erwähnt?"  
„Viel zu oft.", keift Lukas und schaut genervt.  
Maya sieht ihn gekränkt und beleidigt an und will gerade etwas erwidern, als ich mich einschalte und die Diskussion über diese Nacht eröffne.  
Ich habe eigentlich kein Problem mit zelten. Als Kind habe ich das häufig mit meinem Vater und meinem Bruder gemacht, doch nach diesem anstrengenden Tag erscheint mir der Gedanke, eingerollt in einen Schlafsack die Nacht auf dem harten Waldboden zu verbringen, nicht besonders verlockend.  
Leise besprechen wir, wo wir diese Nacht verbringen sollen. Das Gespräch dauert nur wenige Minuten, dann ist klar: Keiner von uns ist besonders angetan, bereits diese Nacht draußen zu campieren.  
Lukas erhebt noch ein paar Einwände, doch ich glaube er möchte in Wirklichkeit auch nicht zelten.  
Glücklicherweise schaffen wir es von einer Telefonzelle aus einen Taxiservice zu erreichen. Die Frau am anderen Ende versteht ein wenig Deutsch, und so fährt nicht einmal zehn Minuten später ein Taxi vor.  
Bald steigen wir an einem Hotel aus.  
Das Gebäude sieht zwar groß und luxuriös aus, doch die Preise sind auch für Studenten wie uns bezahlbar.  
Wir mieten zwei Zimmer. Schleppend gehen wir die breite Treppe zu den Zimmern nach oben.  
Am Treppenabsatz trennen wir uns. Die Mädchen folgen dem Gang nach rechts zu ihrem Zimmer.  
Lukas und ich nehmen ein Zimmer auf der linken Seite.  
Wir betreten das Zimmer. Zwei breite Betten füllen den Großteil des Raumes aus.  
Wir stellen unsere Sachen ab und ich gehe ins Badezimmer.  
Ich nehme mir ein Handtuch und wasche mir das Gesicht. Dann werfe ich meinem Spiegelbild einen Blick zu.  
Meine braunen Augen schauen zurück. Ich fahre mir mit der Hand einmal durch meine dunklen Locken.  
Dann löse ich mich von dem Anblick um Lukas die Chance zu geben das Badezimmer in Beschlag zu nehmen.  
Ich lege mich völlig erschöpft in eines der Betten. Mir tut alles weh, und einige Momente genieße ich es, einfach nur dazuliegen.  
Wenig später kommt Lukas aus dem Badezimmer. Er hat seine blonden Haare gekämmt und sieht zufrieden aus.  
Ich stütze mich auf einen Ellenbogen und beobachte wie er sie auf das andere Bett legt.  
Er schaltet seine Nachttischlampe aus und taucht den Raum so in Dunkelheit.  
„Anstrengende Fahrt, nicht?", beginne ich ein Gespräch als das Schweigen unbehaglich wird.  
Zögerlich lässt er sich darauf ein.  
„Ja. Schon…", antwortet er.  
Wir schweigen beide eine Weile.  
Diesmal bricht er es zuerst.  
„Woher kennst du Tina und Maya?", fragt er mich und klingt ehrlich interessiert.  
„Wir haben uns vor einem halben Jahr zufällig getroffen. Sie waren schon vorher befreundet und Maya wollte Tina etwas über ihr Studium erzählen. Du weißt ja, sie macht irgendetwas mit Landschaft… so genau weiß ich das auch nicht.  
nun, wie auch immer. Anscheinend kam sie bei ihren Erzählungen in Gebiete die nicht mehr in ihr Studiengebiet fallen.  
Ich glaube sie wollte sich nicht vor Tina blamieren. Also hat sie begonnen über Gesteine zu fachsimpeln.  
Da habe ich mich dann eingemischt-„  
„Achja. Du machst ja irgendetwas mit Kieselsteinen.", sagt er leicht amüsiert.  
Leicht verärgert kläre ich ihn auf: „Ich studiere im vierten Semester Geologie. Und dabei geht es nicht um Kieselsteine. Es ist deutlich komplexer, und-„  
Diesmal würgt er mich ab.  
„Ist ja gut. Also. Wir waren bei Tina und Maya. Du hast dich also eingeschaltet um die Mädchen aufzuklären."  
Ich atme durch. „Ja. Genau. Danach kamen wir ins Plaudern. Wir haben uns auf Anhieb gut verstanden.  
Dann haben wir uns beim Mittagessen getroffen, gemeinsam Abende verbracht, und unsere gemeinsame Leidenschaft für Forschung und Abenteuer entdeckt.  
Wie kommt es das du auf diesem Trip bist?"  
„Wieso fragst du?", kontert er und klingt leicht verärgert.  
„Naja.", sage ich beschwichtigend „Du scheinst mir nicht der typische Abenteurer zu sein."  
Ich wähle meine Worte mit Bedacht, und anscheinend habe ich die richtigen getroffen.  
„Bin ich auch eigentlich nicht. Naja, ich liebe schon Gefahr, aber als ich von dem Trip gehört habe, wollte ich vor allem dasselbe wie ihr: Forschen.  
Jedes Team braucht doch ein Technikgenie, und dafür bin ich doch wie geschaffen, nicht?", fragt er nicht ohne einen Anflug von Stolz in der Stimme.  
„Ja.", stimme ich zu. Ich hatte mich tatsächlich oft gefragt wieso er uns begleitete.  
„Und außerdem", unterbricht er meinen Gedankengang „mit Tina verreisen wird sicher lustig. Sie ist ein kluger Mensch. Und dazu unbestreitbar hübsch", fügt er noch hinzu und klingt dabei etwas provozierend, als wünsche er sich, dass ich etwas entgegnen würde. Doch das tue ich nicht.  
Ja, Tina ist hübsch, doch das trifft auf eine Menge Frauen zu.  
Ich hänge meinen Gedanken über den folgenden Tag nach und gleite langsam in den Schlaf.

-  
Puh. Nächstes Kapitel hochgeladen.  
Jetzt auf Reaktion warten...  
Viel Spaß euch noch!


	3. Chapter 3

Heyho!  
So. Da bin ich also wieder. Hier folgt nu das dritte Kapitel. Ich weiß noch nicht ob es so besonders gut gelungen ist... ich werde sehen!  
Für alle Neueinsteiger: kommt, setzt euh. Ich hab Kuchen gebacken! :D  
Jetzt aber genug geredet!

-  
Kapitel 3

Am nächsten Morgen wache ich entspannt auf. Ich bin hungrig.  
Ich erspähe im Bett nebenan ein paar blonde Haarsträhnen.  
Lukas schläft noch.  
Ich ziehe mich schnell an und gehe in den Frühstücksraum. Dort sitzen an einem Tisch Tina und Maya. Beide haben voll beladene Teller vor sich stehen und essen.  
Es sieht toll aus. Ich winke den beiden und bediene mich meinerseits am Buffet.  
Mit einem Croissant, einem Brötchen und einer Tasse Kaffee geselle ich mich zu den Mädchen.  
Eine Weile esse ich hungrig und halte nur Smalltalk.  
Dann lasse ich meinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Unser Tisch ist der einzig besetzte.  
Eine kleine Frau mit dunklen Haaren kommt zu uns. Sie spricht Deutsch und fragt uns ob wir mehr Kaffee möchten. Sie füllt die Tassen der anderen auf.  
Freundlich fragt sie uns was wir hier machen.  
Maya kommt freudig ins Plaudern. Schon bald hat sie unser Leben als Studenten näher erläutert. Auf die Frage, was uns ins ferne Polen verschlägt antwortet Maya nüchtern: „Wir haben von der Uni ein Fördergeld erhalten um den Slendermythos zu erkunden."  
Bei diesen Worten erblasst die Frau und lässt sich mit geweiteten Augen auf einen Stuhl sinken.  
Eine Hand hat sie auf ihr Herz gelegt und aus ihren dunklen Augen blitzt die Panik auf.  
Wir sind überrascht und Tina und ich wechseln einen besorgten Blick. Maya ist anscheinend zu perplex um etwas zu sagen. Tina bricht das Schweigen und beginnt mit leiser, beruhigender Stimme auf die Frau einzureden:  
„Ähm…Entschuldigung. Was-", doch die Frau unterbricht ihren Vortrag. „Seid ihr von Sinnen?", ihre Stimme schwankt. Ärger und Panik lassen sich daraus lesen.  
„Ihr Narren. Geht! Kehrt um, solange ihr noch könnt!"  
Die Worte klingen wie aus einem Film und es hätte lustig sein können, wenn die Angst im Gesicht der Frau nicht so ehrlich gewesen wäre.  
Während sie weiterredet wird ihre Stimme immer lauter. Eine Tür in der Ecke des Raumes öffnet sich und ein Mann geht entschlossenen Schrittes auf die Frau zu. Er legt ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter und redet in schnellem Polnisch eindringlich auf sie ein. Diese antwortet, ebenfalls auf Polnisch, mit erstickter Stimme. Ich verstehe kein Wort und konzentriere mich auf die Mimik des Mannes. Diese wechselt von nachdenklich über erschrocken zu wütend. Die Kälte, die von ihm ausgeht lässt mich unwillkürlich zurückschrecken.  
„Was denkt ihr euch nur?", sagt er mit barscher Stimme. Sein Deutsch ist nicht so gut, wie das der Frau, doch was er sagt ist unmissverständlich.  
„Ich verstehe nicht ganz-", beginne ich. Tatsächlich sind mir die Reaktionen der beiden unerklärlich.  
„Was gibt es daran nicht zu verstehen?", unterbricht mich die Frau.  
„Wissen Sie etwas über den Slenderman?", frage ich weiter. Beide zucken bei der Erwähnung des Namens zusammen.  
Die Frau beginnt sich zu beruhigen. „Wisst ihr es nicht? Habt ihr nicht all die Geschichten gehört?", fragt sie ungläubig.  
In diesem Moment betritt Lukas den Raum.  
„Morgen.", ruft er uns entgegen und tritt ans Buffet. Diesmal zucken wir alle zusammen.  
Lukas tritt an den Tisch. Ich möchte nicht, dass er etwas sagt, jetzt, da wir gerade etwas über Slendeman erfahren werden. Also hebe ich die Hand, bedeute ihm zu schweigen und deute auf den freien Platz am Tisch. Er runzelt die Stirn, setzt sich aber und sieht sich hilfesuchend am Tisch um.  
Unsere Blicke liegen auf dem polnischen Paar.  
„Nein. Wir wissen nichts. Bitte, erzählen sie uns davon!", sage ich freundlich an die Frau gewandt.  
Diese seufzt tief, holt Luft und beginnt mit brüchiger Stimme zu erzählen:  
„Der Slenderman ist ein Wesen, das schon seit einiger Zeit sein Unwesen in unseren Wäldern treibt.  
Die Begegnungen mit ihm verlaufen meist tödlich.  
Ich weiß nicht mehr, wie lange es her ist, dass das Mädchen schreiend durch die Straßen unserer Stadt lief. Sie rief, im Wald wäre etwas. Zuerst wollte ihr niemand glauben. Ihr müsst wissen, dass es über die Gefahren und Wesen in unseren Wäldern einen Haufen Ammenmärchen gibt.  
Nun gut. Dem armen Kind wollte also niemand zuhören. Doch als es beharrlich daran festhielt, etwas sei im Wald, sie sei mit ihrem Freund dort gewesen, hörte man sie an.  
Sie berichtete, sie und der Junge hatten einen Waldspaziergang im Dunkeln machen wollen, als eine Gestalt zwischen den Bäumen erscheinen war. Die beiden hatten sich umgedreht und waren gerannt. Als das Mädchen den Wald hinter sich gelassen hatte und sich in der Sicherheit der Stadt befand, stellte sie fest, dass ihr Freund, den sie dicht hinter sich vermutet hatte, nicht da war. Sie wartete noch eine Weile, traute sich aber nicht in die Schrecken des Waldes zurückzukehren und den Jungen zu suchen.  
Nachdem sie diese Geschichte der Polizei erzählt hatte, hatten diese nach ihm gesucht.  
Unsere Wälder sind tief und unübersichtlich, viel dichter als die euren. So konnte man an diesem nebligen Abend nicht viel tun. Am nächsten Morgen suchte man jedoch mit Hundestaffeln, mehreren Polizeieinsatztrupps und sogar mit Hubschraubern nach dem vermissten Jungen. Man hat jedoch nie wieder eine Spur von ihm gefunden.  
Das Mädchen war natürlich am Boden zerstört. Als sie wusste, dass für ihren Freund keine Hoffnung mehr bestand, machte sie es sich zur Aufgabe möglichst viel Menschen vor dem Schrecken zwischen den Bäumen zu warnen.  
In den nächsten Monaten verschwanden noch einige Menschen spurlos von der Bildfläche. Einige von ihnen waren Einheimische, die sich von einem solchen Märchen nicht die Freiheit der Natur nehmen lassen wollten. Doch viele waren auch Forscher, so wie ihr, die, als sie erfuhren, dass in unseren Wäldern ein Monster hause, eine Reise in den Wald machten.  
Kaum einer kam zurück.  
Wir haben mittlerweile gelernt einen Bogen um die verfluchten Wälder zu machen. Nein, von den Einheimischen trauen sich die meisten nicht in die Nähe dieser Gebiete.  
Und das, ist nur einige der so zahlrechen Geschichten, die ich euch zum Anlass geben möchte umzukehren."  
Wir schauen geschockt in die Gesichter der Polen. Natürlich hatten wir von diesen Geschichten gehört, doch uns waren nie Einzelheiten zu Ohren gekommen. Und außerdem war uns nicht bewusst gewesen, welches Bild die Einheimischen von dieser Kreatur hatten.  
Ich senke den Blick nach unten in der Absicht meinen Gedankengängen zu folgen, als mein Blick auf meine Armbanduhr fällt. Sie zeigt beinahe elf an.  
Ich räuspere mich und die Augen aller wandern zu mir. „Es ist gleich elf.", sage ich zögerlich.  
Sofort springt Lukas auf. „Schon?", fragt er „Na dann mal los."  
Auch Tina und Maya schieben ihre Stühle zurück um sich zu erheben. Ich wende meine Aufmerksamkeit den beiden Menschen vor mir zu. „Ich danke ihnen, dass sie uns das erzählt haben. Wir werden es…im Hinterkopf behalten.", sage ich ernst zu ihnen.  
Die Frau nickt. Sie sieht wohl, dass auch noch mehr Mythen uns nicht umstimmen könnten. Oder vielleicht ist sie auch zu ausgelaugt um noch mehr zu berichten.  
Der Mann scheint zu begreifen, dass wir vorhaben trotzdem zu gehen.  
Tatsächlich habe ich einen Moment mit dem Gedanken gespielt, nicht zu gehen, sondern mich in den Zug nach Hause zu setzen, doch die Fragen des Rektors, der Spott der Mitstudenten, und auch der Gedanke an die Blicke meiner Freunde halten mich davon ab.  
Ich sehe die Entschlossenheit in Lukas' Blick, und sein Mut scheint auf mich abzufärben. Ich stehe auf und spüre, wie die Anspannung von mir weicht.  
Es ist ein Ammenmärchen. Ich bewege mich mit den anderen in Schlepptau auf die Tür zu und werfe noch einen letzten Blick zurück. Die beiden Gestalten am Tisch haben ihre Position nicht verändert.  
Doch schon habe ich den Ausgang passiert und die weiße Wand zwingt mich den Blick nach vorne zu richten.  
Wir verabreden uns mit den Mädchen vor dem Hotel. Wir haben eine viertel Stunde um zu packen.  
Da ich am Abend keine meiner Habseligkeiten ausgepackt habe, schiebe ich nur meinen Schlafanzug in den Rucksack, schultere diesen und gehe schon einmal nach draußen.  
Die Sonne scheint und nun kann ich sehen, was die Dunkelheit am letzten Abend verborgen hatte:  
Das Hotel steht inmitten eines Feldes. Dahinter sehe ich in der Ferne weitere Häuser. Nach vorne läuft die breite Einfahrt in eine Straße über, die in der Ferne mit einem Ortsausgangsschild und einem Sackgassenschild geschmückt ist. Dahinter ergießt sich dichter, dunkelgrüner Wald.

-  
Ursprünglich war das Kapitel doppelt so lang, aber das konnte ich keinem von euch antun!  
Der zweite Teil dieses Kapitels folgt dann also morgen. Es wird auch weiter Kapitel 3 heißen. Jetzt kommt die Nummerierung also komplett durcheinander ^^  
Euch noch einen wunderbar sonnigen Tag!

Ehe ich es vergesse: Greets to my friends from Poland, the USA and Canada!  
Hi, nice to meet you!  
Und natürlich sollen sich auch meine deutschen Leser gergrüßt fühlen!

Liebe Grüße,  
Lav


	4. Chapter 4

Das ist nun also Teil 2 des dritten Kapitels. Viel Spaß damit!

-

Die ersten Baumreihen sind noch gut sichtbar, doch auch von hier sehe ich, dass der Wald auch bei Tageslicht beinahe in vollkommener Dunkelheit liegt.  
Ich mustere den Wald aufmerksam. In Gedanken höre ich die Stimmer der Frau.  
Ich weiß nicht weshalb, doch beim Anblick des Dickichts bekomme ich ein dumpfes Gefühl in der Magengrube.  
Ich höre Schritte und sehe wie meine Freunde das Hotel gemeinsam verlassen und auf mich zukommen.  
Der Wind trägt Gesprächsfetzen zu mir.  
Sie sprechen über belangloses und ich höre nicht allzu genau hin. Als sie endlich neben mir stehen bewegen wir uns auf den Wald zu. Das unbehagliche Gefühl verstärkt sich, doch ich schiebe es auf die Erzählungen der Frau.  
„Es ist kein Wunder, dass niemand diesen herrlichen Wald betritt.", denke ich mir. „Wenn ich mit diesen Geschichten aufgewachsen wäre, würde ich das auch nicht tun."  
Der Wind trägt den Geruch von Hartz und Kiefern herüber. Ich atme tief ein. Ich liebe diesen Duft.  
Nach einigen Minuten stehen wir am Rand des Waldes.  
Wir bleiben unwillkürlich stehen.  
Tina holt ihre Kamera aus dem Rucksack und macht ein erstes Foto. Es zeigt die ersten Baumreihen. Mehr nicht.  
Maya lacht abfällig und murmelt: „Wie spannend.". Lukas räuspert sich: „Wollen wir weiter?", fragt er.  
Ich nicke. An diesem Wald ist nichts, und wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren. Doch ich bewege mich nicht. Lukas seufzt und schiebt sich an mir vorbei. Er geht ein paar Meter in das Grün und sieht sich dann nach uns um. Ich bewege mich und die Mädchen folgen mir mehr oder weniger willig.  
Den Tag verbringen wir in ständiger Bewegung. Ab und zu setzen wir uns auf den Waldboden, brechen unsere kostbaren Vorräte an und laufen dann weiter.  
Tina macht noch einige Bilder, doch keines von ihnen zeigt irgendetwas Spannendes. Als ich sie danach frage erklärt sie mir, sie wolle für die Abschließende Fotopräsentation einfach genug Bildmaterial haben. Von Maya hört man nur selten ein Kommentar, wenn sie die Baumbestände analysiert oder uns unnötige Informationen über seltene Pflanzen geben möchte, die uns eigentlich nicht interessieren.  
Nach einigen Stunden des Laufens macht sich die Müdigkeit bemerkbar.  
Es muss bereits Abend sein, doch das Blattwerk ist auch so undurchdringlich, dass wir es nicht genau wissen.  
Bald beschließen wir Rast zu machen. Wir gehen noch zehn Minuten. Dann finden wir eine geeignete Lichtung. Wir schlagen unsere Zelte auf und krabbeln hinein. Es ist etwas eng, doch nicht einmal Maya beschwert sich.  
Wir sind erschöpft, doch noch nicht müde genug um zu schlafen. Also lehnen wir uns an die Zeltwand und schauen uns die Bilder auf Tinas Kamera an.  
Doch wie erwartet zeigen sie nur einen besonders langweiligen Wald.  
Wir plaudern noch ein bisschen, dann legen wir uns schlafen. Schon bald dämmere ich weg. Ich träume, ich sei im Wald unterwegs, und werde von etwas gejagt. Ich drehe mich um und sehe dass es ein Tier ist. Ich will fliehen, doch meine Beine bewegen sich so langsam, als würde ich durch Wasser laufen.  
Ich fahre hoch und atme schnell. Mein Herz pocht. Ich erkenne die Umgebung und sinke stöhnend in meinen Schlafsack zurück.  
Der Traum hat ein seltsames Gefühl in mir geweckt.  
Ich überlege eine Weile, komme jedoch nicht darauf. Alles was von dem Traum geblieben ist, ist das dumpfe Gefühl im Magen.  
Ich sehe, wie Lukas sich im Schlaf umdreht und seinen Ellenbogen dabei hart in Mayas Seite stößt. Diese schreit vor Schreck auf und sitzt auf einmal im Bett. Durch ihren Angstlaut sind auch Lukas und Tina aus dem Schlaf gefahren.  
In diesem Moment, erkenne ich, was so seltsam an dem Traum war.  
Ich wurde von einem Tier gejagt. Doch in den Stunden, die wir gestern durch den Wald gezogen sind, habe ich nicht ein Tier gesehen. Das ist es. Das Gefühl lässt kurz nach, doch mein Instinkt sagt mir, dass das kein gutes Zeichen ist.  
Lukas grummelt und Tina beginnt, sich über Maya aufzuregen.  
Diese beschuldigt daraufhin Lukas und schon bald ist ein Streit in vollem Gange. Ich finde die Aufregung sinnlos und versuche sie zu beruhigen, doch unter den stechenden Blicken der Anderen verstumme ich.  
Ich zucke die Schultern. „Sollen sie sich doch die Köpfe abreißen.", denke ich mir und lege meinen Schlafsack zusammen und trete nach draußen.  
Ich habe meine Entdeckung noch nicht ganz verkraftet und lasse meinen Blick über die Bäume und den Waldboden streifen. Ich kann nichts sehen. Ich halte die Luft an, doch außer meinem schneller werdenden Herzschlag kann ich nichts höre. Unbehaglich drehe ich mich um.  
Im Zelt scheinen die Gemüter sich beruhigt zu haben. Obwohl Spannung in der Luft liegt, packen alle ihre Sachen. Einige Zeit später streifen wir weiter durch den Wald. Keiner von uns ist besonders ausgeschlafen. So schweigen wir die erste Zeit. Erst als wir stillschweigend eine Pause einlegen trete ich vor meine Freunde und teile ihnen meine Entdeckungen mit.  
„Ich muss euch etwas sagen.", beginne ich „Ist euch aufgefallen, dass wir kein einziges Tier gesehen haben?"  
Maya schaut sich suchend um. Lukas scheint diese Neuigkeit ziemlich kalt zu lassen. Nur in Tinas Augen sehe ich Bestätigung. „Das ist mir auch schon aufgefallen…", flüstert sie.  
„Na und?", fragt Lukas. „Dann zieht hier eben kein Ekelgetier seine Bahnen. Freut euch doch!"  
Doch Maya sagt verängstigt: „Das ist tatsächlich seltsam. Das hier ist vorwiegend Kiefernwald. Und normalerweise müssten hier viele Tiere leben."  
Jetzt, da es ihr aufgefallen ist, scheint es ihr mehr Angst zu machen als mir.  
„Nunja. Lasst uns erstmalweitergehen. Wir können ja nichts dran ändern." , sage ich und versuche uns allen Mut zu machen.  
Wir setzten unsere Reise fort. Auch dieser Tag verläuft so ereignislos, dass ich schon am Sinn dieser Expedition zweifle.  
Nach einigen Stunden höre ich hinter mir einen Schrei und ein lautes Geräusch.  
Erschrocken drehe ich mich um und sehe Maya am Boden liegen. Lukas lacht leise doch Tina ist schon an ihrer Seite und zieht sie aus dem Dreck.  
„Mein Knöchel!", ruft Maya mit schmerzverzerrter Stimme. Wir versammeln uns um sie und bald ist klar: Sie hat sich den Knöchel verknickt. Er ist nicht gebrochen, ein Glück, doch wir zweifeln daran, dann Maya heute noch weiterlaufen können wird.  
Also schlagen wir an Ort und Stelle unser Lager auf und helfen Maya ins Zelt.  
An diesem Tag haben wir nicht so viel Strecke zurückgelegt, doch wir sind müde und hoffen eine Nacht lang gut schlafen zu können.  
Ich kann allerdings nicht einschlafen. Ewigkeiten liege ich wach und höre Lukas' schnarchen zu.  
Dann höre ich ein Geräusch und sehe, dass sich jemand erhebt. Es ist Tina. Ich dachte, sie würde schlafen, doch sie öffnet den Zelteingang und geht nach draußen.  
Ich folge ihr. Sie steht mit dem Rücken zu mir du hat mich allen Anscheins nach noch nicht bemerkt.  
Ich tippe sie an und sie erschrickt.  
„Hey", sage ich „kannst du wohl nicht schlafen?". Leise antwortet sie: „Nein. Nicht wirklich. Deshalb bin ich nach draußen gegangen um noch ein paar Bilder zu machen."  
Ich merke, dass sie allein sein will, und gehe wieder nach drinnen.  
Hellwach liege ich in meinem Schlafsack. Nach einer langen Zeit höre ich den Reißverschluss des Zeltes aufgehen und Tina bringt einen eisigen Schwall Luft mit hinein.  
Sie legt sich schlafen und schon bald werden ihre Atemzüge langsam und gleichmäßig.  
Ich schließe die Augen und dämmere weg.  
Als ich die Augen aufschlage, sehe ich, dass Lukas und Tina sich leise flüsternd unterhalten. Als sie mich bemerken verstummen sie.  
„Wie spät?", frage ich flüsternd.  
„Halb Drei." ,antwortet Lukas nach einem Blick auf seine Armbanduhr.  
„Weshalb seid ihr wach?", frage ich die beiden.  
„Tina meinte, sie hätte etwas gehört. Dann ist ihr schlecht geworden und- Mann, ehrlich. Mir war auch auf einmal ziemlich merkwürdig zumute."  
„Habt ihr mal nachgesehen?", frage ich.  
„Was?", fragt Lukas.  
„Naja, ob draußen etwas ist."; antworte ich leicht genervt. Was dachte er denn?  
„Nein.", sagt Tina schnell. „Lasst uns das einfach vergessen. Ich kann nicht mehr schlafen. Mal sehen ob gestern noch schöne Bilder entstanden sind.", sagt sie.  
Wir rutschen an sie heran. Ich kann auch nicht mehr schlafen und anscheinend geht es Lukas ähnlich.  
Die ersten Bilder zeigen nur dichten Wald und unscharfe Konturen von Bäumen.  
Doch dann fahren wir alle zusammen.  
Das nächste Bild zeigt auch Bäume, doch dazwischen zeichnen sich unverkennbar die Konturen eines Mannes ab.  
Er steht da. Und starrt in die Kamera.

-  
Damit wäre Kapitel drei Geschichte!  
Morgen kommt dann das nächste nehme ich an...  
Einen schönen Tag euch noch!

Thanks a lot to the visitors from Poland and the USA from Chapter 3.


End file.
